Printed wiring boards (“PWBs”) are used in a wide variety of applications and may carry many different types of electrical components. One consideration in the fabrication of PWBs is how to effectively mount electrical components so they are properly grounded. Radio frequency (“RF”) powered, flange mount field effect transistors (“FETs”), for example, are typically mounted to PWBs by forming a cut-out in the PWB so that the FET may be received within the cut-out and its flange may rest on the top surface of the PWB. In some designs, a heat sink boss extends from the floor of the chassis or other housing which carries the PWB into contact with the FET. These bosses are typically not connected in close proximity to the PWB ground, which increases the RF ground return path from the flange of the FET to the PWB.
It has been found that FETs tend to display gain and power degradation at higher frequencies, due to increased parasitic loss and mounting techniques of the type noted above. Additionally, the heat sink bosses employed, and the configuration of the cut-outs in the PWBs, provide less than effective heat transfer from the FET to the chassis or other metal structure in which the PWB is mounted.